Today if a customer needs to purchase an item from the website, they need to enter their credit card information on the web. Once the customer enters the card number, expiry date . . . etc their information is sent to a credit bureau (as EQUIFAX, TRANSUNION, or EXPERIAN, or other credit clearing houses) or a third party system that approves/disapproves the order.
We believe that there are a considerable number of individuals who are very tentative or skeptical about providing sensitive information over the web. Our software will provide them an alternate way to dial our number and instantly give their personal information, which will be linked to their purchase.
The way our system will work is when the user selects the option to pay via IVR, they get a window in the website which consists of a number to call and a PASSCODE to enter. The PASSCODE is tied to their shopping cart. Once the user calls the IVR, they are, prompted to enter their PASSCODE.
Once they enter their PASSCODE, the system instantaneously retrieves their name, address, shopping card details and the total amount due. Once they confirm the purchase order, they will be prompted to enter their credit card information. Since the users are accustomed to using the phone, they feel comfortable and our encrypted system provides all the security that they wanted to collect and transmit their credit card information.
Once the credit card information is collected, the data will be electronically (Encrypted) passed to the credit bureau or any third party system to approve/disapprove their order.
After the verification process the user will be notified if they were approved or have been disapproved. They will also get a confirmation as to what they have purchased and paid for.
A notification email will also be sent to them with the confirmation details.
1. Client web page will display IVR as a Payment option.
2. Users will be able to select IVR as an payment option and get redirected to phone payment gateway webpage. (PPGW)
3. Phone payment gateway webpage should display                a. The IVR number to call.        b. PASSCODE for the user to enter once they call the IVR.        c. PASSCODE receive message        d. Confirm Shopping Cart Item list & Payment details        e. Confirm Personal information        f. Confirm Credit card information        g. Optional—When call is dropped just before verification step                    i. Your information except Credit card is stored, retry by calling the <800 number> with <PASSCODE>            ii. This step is common to any data collection prior to verification.                        h. Optional—When call is dropped after verification                    i. Your call was disconnected during verification; we shall send you a confirmation email on the status.                        i. Verification Status bar        j. Confirm Payment completed/Verification Status failed                    i. If Verification Status failed, two option are displayed                            1. Use other payment options in the <Client's> website for purchasing your product.                                    ii. If Verification Status passed, do nothing.                        k. Purchase Completed Status and redirecting to Client web site.        
4. Each client will have a separate IVR number to call (ANI).
5. PASSCODE will be a system generated phrase (must be secure), which will be unique and will be tied to the client.
6. PASSCODE                a. will be 9 digit numbers.        b. will expire in 3 minutes or depending on Client configuration.        c. Count down time is started, on elapse, redirect the web page to clients shopping cart.        d. will be recycled.        e. If user leaves the page and returns, new PASSCODE will be generated.        
7. Once the user enters the PASSCODE in the IVR, the system will update point 3a on PPGW with a Tick mark.
8. On each stage of collecting customer information, appropriate message in step 3 is updated with a Tick mark.
9. Any failure that happens during the call either at customer end or at our end                a. When a major failure such as a system failure occurs (at Thought Frameworks end), then after specified time, PPGW will redirect to Client's website.        b. When a minor failure occurs such as a                    i. API failure—API retries the service call twice, if it fails, then update step 3j—“use other payment options in the <Client's> website for purchasing your product.”            ii. Phone call dropped just before verification step                            1. Your information except Credit card is stored, retry by calling the <800 number> with <PASSCODE> is displayed in step 3g                                                c. When the user returns, new PASSCODE will be generated.        
10. Once the payment has been processed in the IVR, the system will update point 3j & 3k with Tick mark.
11. IVR will play the Summary Information (Confirmation number, Amount, etc) IVR disconnects
We strongly believe that there are many potential customers who do not complete their transaction just because they are not comfortable giving their information over the web.